Texts
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: Summary: A story told all through texts. Heartbreaks, drama, technology, music, high school, and just being a teenager. The first chapter is short just to see what everyone thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Breakup**

**Texts:**

**Summary**: A story told all through texts. Heartbreaks, drama, technology, music, high school, and just being a Phones That They Have And Why I Chose Them:

**Jeremy**: **Blackberry Curve** (I can just see him with a business phone.)

**Emily**: **Blackberry Tour** (She's a gossip queen who needs BBM, IM, email, and texting.)

**Ulrich**: **Blackberry Torch** (Stern looking on the outside but very fun on the inside.)

**Sissy**: **iPhone** (Because it's one of the expensive phone.)

**William: iPhone** (He needs something flashy.)

**Odd**: **iPhone** (It's a new fun toy.)

**Yumi**:** G1** (An original droid that gets the job done without the frills.)

**Ali**:** Sidekick 4g** (A social demon who loves games.)

**Aelita**: **HTC Wildfire S** (A small but powerful droid like her.)

* * *

><p>Let the story begin!<p>

To: Ulrich

From: Odd

Ali broke up with me again.

To: Odd

From: Ulrich

You guys break up every other day what else is new?

To: Ulrich

From: Odd

I think she's serious this time.

To: Odd

From: Ulrich

Y?

To: Ulrich

From: Odd

Well Emily sent a text about me and her to a few girls. And then the text got to Ali.

To: Odd

From: Ulrich

She'll get over it. She always does. I'll talk to Yumi though see what she knows.

To: Ulrich

From: Odd

Thanks good buddy.

* * *

><p>To: Yumi<p>

From: Ali

We broke up.

To: Ali

From: Yumi

Hi Ali how are you. Yeah I'm fine. And what else is new?

To: Yumi

From: Ali

I meant I found out that he cheated on me the gossiping slut Emily.

To: Ali

From: Yumi

Oh.

To: Yumi

From: Ali

What do you mean oh?

To: Ali

From: Yumi

Oh this is serious.

* * *

><p>To: All Contacts<p>

From: Emily

Ali and Odd are over again. Possibly for the last time.

* * *

><p>To: Ali<p>

From: Aelita

ALI? You guys broke up again?

To: Aelita

From: Ali

Yeah for good this time.

To: Ali

From: Aelita

I just got a text from Emily saying you guys did.

To: Aelita

From Ali

I bet she would know. Sorry I didn't get to tell you first.

To: Ali

From: Aelita

Forget it. How are you feeling?

To: Aelita

From: Ali

He cheated on me. With Emily.

To: Ali

From: Aelita

Oh.

To: Aelita

From: Ali

What's with the oh again?

To: Ali

From: Aelita

Oh I don't know what to say.

* * *

><p><p>

To: Yumi

From: Ulrich

Hey Yumi?

To: Ulrich

From: Yumi

What's up?

To: Yumi

From: Ulrich

Is Ali seriously over Odd?

To: Ulrich

From: Yumi

Are you asking for you or for Odd?

To: Yumi

From: Ulrich

Uh... both?

To: Ulrich

From: Yumi

Tell Odd to talk to Ali his self if he wants to know.

To: Yumi

From: Ulrich

Yumi?

To: Yumi

From: Ulrich

Yumi?

* * *

><p><p>

To: Ulrich

From: Odd

Well what did Yumi say?

To: Odd

From: Ulrich

She said talk to her yourself. Now she's ignoring me.

To: Ulrich

From: Odd

Well ask her again.

To: Odd

From: Ulrich

She's ignoring me stupid.

To: Ulrich

From: Odd

And now Ali's ignoring me.

To: Odd

From: Ulrich

Well I would ignore you too if you cheated on me.

To: Ulrich

From: Odd

Now is not the time. What are we going to do?

To: Odd

From: Ulrich

I don't know about but I'm going to sleep.

To: Ulrich

From: Odd

Ulrich?

To: Ulrich

From: Odd

Ulrich?

* * *

><p><p>

Author's Note: I do accept reviews. Lol. But seriously I did spend a lot time getting this right reviews would be appreciated. P.S. I wrote it out in real conversation because one most smartphones come with spell check and auto correct. And two I didn't want to confuse anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Texts Chapter Two:

**To: Yumi**

**From: Ulrich**

Can I come over?

**To: Ulrich**

**From: Yumi**

No. My parents are home.

**To: Yumi**

**From: Ulrich**

I'll be quiet.

**To: Yumi**

**From: Ulrich**

Please.

**To: Ulrich**

**From: Yumi**

Fine come to the window.

**To: Yumi**

**From: Ulrich**

I love you.

**To: Ulrich**

** From: Yumi**

Love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Yumi<strong>

**From: Hirok**i

I'm telling mom and dad Ulrich's here.

**To: Hiroki**

**From: Yumi**

What do you want?

**To: Yumi**

**From: Hiroki**

Get me a date with Milly.

**To: Hiroki**

**From: Yumi**

No way get your own date.

**To: Yumi**

**From: Hiroki**

Well'll I guess I'll tell mom and dad then.

**To: Hiroki**

**From: Yumi**

Fine a date with Milly it is.

**To: Yumi**

**From: Hiroki**

Thanks sis :)

* * *

><p><strong>To: Odd, Ulrich<strong>

**From: Jeremy**

Hey I need help.

**To: Jeremy**

**From: Ulrich**

What up Jer?

**To: Jeremy**

**From: Odd**

Talk to me Einstein.

**To: Odd, Ulrich**

**From: Jeremy**

I think Aelita's cheating on me.

**To: Jeremy**

**From: Odd**

Y? That's stupid.

**To: Jeremy**

**From: Ulrich**

Y? I don't think Aelita knows how to cheat.

**To: Ulrich, Odd**

**From: Jeremy**

I think she's cheating with Chris.

**To: Jeremy**

**From: Odd**

Who's Chris?

**To: Jeremy**

**From: Ulrich**

The band guy?

**To: Ulrich, Odd**

**From: Jeremy**

Yeah the band manager.

**To: Jeremy**

**From: Odd**

Don't sweat it she wouldn't do that.

**To: Jeremy**

**From: Ulrich**

I doubt it. But why do you think she's cheating?

**To: Ulrich, Odd**

**From: Jeremy**

Just the way they act around each other.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Ali, Yumi<strong>

**From: Aelita**

I have a problem.

**To: Aelita**

**From: Yumi**

What's wrong?

**To: Aelita**

**From: Ali**

What's the prob?

**To: Ali, Yumi**

**From: Aelita**

I think I might like someone else.

**To: Aelita**

**From: Yumi**

You mean someone other than Jeremy?

**To: Aelita**

**From: Ali**

Someone other than your nerd?

**To: Ali, Yumi**

**From: Aelita**

He's not a nerd Ali. And yes someone other than him. I think I might like Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Aelita<strong>

**From: Chris**

You want to get dinner tonight?

* * *

><p><strong>To: Ulrich<strong>

**From: Yumi**

I don't see the big deal Ulrich.

**To: Yumi**

**From: Ulrich**

You don't see the big deal with another guy texting you and flirting with you?

**To: Ulrich**

**From: Yumi**

It's not. I don't like William.

**To: Yumi**

**From: Ulrich**

That doesn't stop him from liking you.

**To: Ulrich**

**From: Yumi**

You shouldn't be so jealous.

**To: Yumi**

**From: Ulrich**

Whatever Yumi.

**To: Ulrich**

**From: Yumi**

Don't be like that.

**To: Yumi**

**From: Ulrich**

How can I not? If it had been the other way around, I would never hear the end of it.

**To: Ulrich**

**From: Yumi**

Well be like that then. I don't care.

**To: Yumi**

**From: Ulrich**

I will.

**To: Ulrich**

**From: Yumi**

Fine.

* * *

><p>To: Readers<p>

From: EccentricSuperchick (Genesis)

Thanks for the reviews and I hoped you liked this chapter. One reviewer said it was a little hard to read. So I did bold the to and from. Let me know if that helped or not. Or what I could do to make it easier.


End file.
